The First Cut Is The Deepest
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: My first song-fic. Kagome listens to the song while under the God Tree. She thinks about her, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. Pointless fluff.


Hi! I am not so sure this will be that good. This is my first attempt at a song-fic. Enjoy. I do not own this song or Inuyasha.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/ Song. /  
  
The First Cut Is The Deepest  
  
Kagome climbs out of the well like she has so many times before. She reaches the top to find no hanyou in sight.  
  
' Hmm, Inuyasha is usually always here to yell at me because I'm late.' Kagome ponders.  
  
Kagome heaves her heavy backpack over her shoulder. Then it hits her.  
  
'He's probably seeing Kikyo.' Kagome muses 'What was I supposed to expect?'  
  
Kagome reaches into her backpack. She pulls out a walkman. Kagome puts the earphones to her ears.  
  
/ I would have given you all of my heart. /  
  
/ But there's someone who's torn it apart. /  
  
Kagome sighs. She sits down against the well.  
  
' Out of all the song's on this c.d.'  
  
Kagome looks up at the ancient tree. The tree that has stood for at least a thousand years.  
  
'The last time I was under this tree...I finally admitted it to myself'  
  
/ But if you want, I'll try to love again. /  
  
/ Baby I'll try to love again, but I know... /  
  
' that I love Inuyasha. But he loves Kikyo.'  
  
/ The first cut is the deepest, baby I know... /  
  
/ The first cut is the deepest. /  
  
' Isn't that the truth. Inuyasha will never forget Kikyo.' Kagome muses. ' On the bright side Kikyo hates Inuyasha.'  
  
/ 'cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed. /  
  
/ But when it comes to lovin' me she's worst. /  
  
"At least my walkman's on my side." Kagome says out loud.  
  
/ That's how I know... /  
  
/ The first cut is the deepest, baby I know.../  
  
/ The first cut is the deepest. /  
  
Kagome turns her gaze away from the God Tree.  
  
' Look at me. I'm sulking under a tree while leaning against and old well.' Kagome tries to mentally laugh.  
  
/ I still want you by my side. /  
  
/ Just to help me dry the tears that I cried. /  
  
"Even that would be good enough for me, Inuyasha. Except when I cry it's because of you and then you insult me by calling me human or wench." Kagome complains orally.  
  
In the forest Inuyasha walks towards the well.  
  
' Stupid girl, I didn't do anything.' Inuyasha thinks half-heartedly.  
  
His ears perk up. Inuyasha hears singing.  
  
' Is that Kagome? Is she back already!' Inuyasha muses hopefully.  
  
He jumps to a tree near the well. Inuyasha sees Kagome leaning against the well.  
  
'What's she doing?' Inuyasha asks mentally. He hears Kagome singing out loud.  
  
"'Cause I'm sure gonna give you a try...  
  
And if you want I'll try to love again." Kagome sings.  
  
' What is she talking about? Is she talking about me?' Inuyasha woders.  
  
"But baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...  
  
The first cut is the deepest, baby I know...  
  
The first cut is the deepest." She continues.  
  
Inuyasha can see that she is on the verge of crying.  
  
' She must but talking about me; I'm the only that makes her cry.' Inuyasha thinks remorsefully.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha though... Kikyo's back alive and now he's being tortured even more. Kikyo the stupid miko, I hate being her reincarnation; always being compared to her. And the worst of them all is Inuyasha...but I can't hate him. I love him." Kagome says quietly, but Inuyasha still hears her.  
  
' She loves me?'  
  
"'cause when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
  
When it comes to lovin' me he's worse  
  
That's why I know..." Kagome still continues.  
  
Inuyasha actually frowns.  
  
' Kagome...'  
  
"The first cut is the deepest, baby I know...  
  
The first cut is the deepest." Kagome ends.  
  
Kagome pulls off the earphones. She finally let's her tears spill.  
  
"How true is that?" Kagome sobs pitifully "Inuyasha will never love me. He loves Kikyo. The first cut really is the deepest."  
  
Even Inuyasha has tears in his eyes.  
  
"We'll just have to change that, won't we?" Kagome hears someone asks.  
  
Kagome looks up quickly to where it came from: it came from the hanyou in the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks confusedly.  
  
Inuyasha jumps down from the high branch.  
  
"I heard you singing," Inuyasha starts. Kagome gasps fearfully.  
  
' Inuyasha heard me. At least he knows and I have it off of my chest.' Kagome thinks pathetically. She waits for him to laugh.  
  
When she doesn't hear any laughing she looks up at him. She can see the tears he has in his eyes. But the one thing that shocks her the most is his expression: joy. He smiles an unusual smile.  
  
"then I guess the feeling... mutual." Inuyasha finishes.  
  
Kagome doesn't seem to understand.  
  
"Wh-what did you s-say?" Kagome asks puzzled.  
  
Inuyasha only smiles brighter.  
  
"I lo-love you, too, Kagome." Inuyasha finally admits.  
  
Kagome smiles the happiest smile she ever smiled.  
  
"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Kagome asks enthusiastically.  
  
Inuyasha nods.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha states again. She can tell he isn't lying, it's apparent in his eyes.  
  
Kagome gets up and embraces Inuyasha tightly.  
  
"I love you, too, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaims.  
  
Inuyasha hugs her back. He knows his love this time is real. Kagome is better than Kikyo. She loves him for who he is. She doesn't want him to be human. Kagome doesn't care if he was hanyou. Inuyasha definitely knows that this is real. And it would seem that... the first cut isn't the deepest. It's the cut that doesn't hurt or bleed; it's a cut that feels perfectly natural. The cut he's feeling now.  
  
~_~_~  
  
Don't you just love happy endings? Hope you liked! 


End file.
